


Innocence

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Murder, Other, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always the good girls.</p>
<p>The ones who never swore.</p>
<p>The ones who were always home before eleven.</p>
<p>The ones who never drank too much.</p>
<p>The virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> {The unnamed girl depicted in this fic isn't an actual character from the series}

They were always the good girls.

The ones who never swore.

The ones who were always home before eleven.

The ones who never drank too much.

The virgins.

Hidan smiled as he caught her gaze from across the crowded room, chuckling to himself as she blushed and turned away, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She was never the girl to be noticed by boys, sitting alone at the end of the bar. Her ‘friends’ were busy chattering away with the men they’d found for the night, and she was drinking soda. Her heart raced as she saw him heading her way.

"Hello." He said softly, voice calm and sincere. "You look a bit out of place, no offense" She nodded nervously. He was handsome; bright purple eyes with beautiful silver hair, he seemed almost angelic. He was much more attractive in comparison, she thought. Muddy brown hair, dull blue eyes, a plain figure. She couldn’t fathom why he was approaching her when there were prettier girls around. "Y-Yes, well I’m not much of a partier." She replied honestly, eyes flitting between her drink and the handsome man. "Would you like to sit outside with me?" He asked kindly. "My companion is busy trying to pick up women and I have no desire to do so."

He spoke so eloquently she was entranced, he seemed to be a good boy. Without much hesitation, she nodded. He smiled and she felt her legs tremble as she stood, wondering what she’d done to deserve attention from someone like him. She glanced over at her ‘friends’. They were busy flirting, and she was certain they wouldn’t miss her if she went outside.

"Follow me, there’s a garden just outside with a bench where we can sit." He said, taking her by the hand. Her cheeks pinked again and she was certain he could feel her hand shaking. She had always been shy. He led her outside without resistance, turning down the street when they had exited the small bar.

Hidan himself was trembling with excitement, but for very different reasons. It was so rare to find a candidate as perfect as her on his first try. She’d been so easy to spot; sitting by herself quietly, drinking a soft drink instead of alcohol. She even had a cross necklace on. Yes, he was certain of it. She was a good girl.

A nervous look spread across her face as he tugged her towards an alleyway. “Um…” She began, pulling her hand away suddenly. He turned and gave her a somewhat sad look. “It’s just down here.” He explained gently, pointing. She peeked around the corner, pleasantly surprised to find that he was telling the truth. Illuminated by the moonlight at the end of the alley was a small garden. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took his offered hand once more. “You’re safe with me, I promise.” he said serenely.

A soft exhale escaped her lips as they entered the secluded area. It was nestled in between three buildings on either side, almost like a little room with no ceiling. The flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight. She glanced at the mysterious man in a sort of awe. Perhaps he really was holy. “You must be an angel.” She murmured shyly. Hidan laughed softly in reply. “I’m afraid not, but that’s a wonderful compliment.” He paused a moment. “So you believe in heaven?” He asked with a smile. It had been easy, but everything depended on her answer. “Of course.” She replied. The zealot’s smile widened. “Good.” He murmured, eyes sparkling.

It happened so quickly she didn’t even see it. But she felt it. She felt the pain explode and blossom outward, white hot. Blood ran down her torso and collected in her lap. A metal pike was embedded in her chest. “Don’t worry…” Came the soft, reassuring voice. She felt his hand on her cheek, caressing her comfortingly as she felt her body go limp. He watched as the light left her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, pulling her close. Her blood soaked his front as he pulled the sharp object from her lifeless body, clasping his rosary to the dirtied metal surface, lips moving in a silent prayer.

"You’re going to heaven."


End file.
